1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to shorting switches and, in particular, to shorting switches for eliminating arcing faults in power distribution equipment. The invention is also directed to shorting systems for eliminating arcing faults in power distribution equipment.
2. Background Information
There is the potential for an arcing fault to occur across the power bus of a motor control center (MCC), another low voltage (LV) enclosure (e.g., an LV circuit breaker panel) and other industrial enclosures containing LV power distribution components. This is especially true when maintenance is performed on or about live power circuits. Frequently, a worker inadvertently shorts out the power bus, thereby creating an arcing fault inside the enclosure. The resulting arc blast creates an extreme hazard and could cause injury or even death. This problem is exacerbated by the fact that the enclosure doors are typically open for maintenance.
It is known to employ a high-speed shorting switch, placed between the power bus and ground, or from phase-to-phase, in order to limit or prevent equipment damage and personnel injury due to arc blasts. Such switches, which are large and costly, are located on the main power bus to shut down the entire power bus system when a fault occurs even if the fault is only on the load side of a branch circuit.
It is also known to employ various types of crowbar switches for this purpose. The switches short the line voltage on the power bus, eliminating the arc and preventing damage. The resulting short on the power bus causes an upstream circuit breaker to clear the fault.
Examples of medium voltage devices include a stored energy mechanism with vacuum interrupter contacts, and a mechanism to crush a conductor magnetically.
An example of a low voltage device is a stored energy air bag actuator, which drives a conductive member having a pin and a flange, in order to short two contacts. The first contact is in the form of a receptor for capturing the pin of the driven conductive member. The second contact has an opening, which allows the pin to pass therethrough, but which captures the flange of the driven member.
There is room for improvement in shorting switches and systems that respond to arcing faults and switch fast enough in order to protect workers and equipment from arc blasts associated with low voltage power distribution equipment.